U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,827, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses nanostructured elements comprising acicular microstructured support whiskers bearing acicular nanoscopic catalyst particles. The catalyst particles may comprise alternating layers of different catalyst materials which may differ in composition, in degree of alloying or in degree of crystallinity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,763, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses fuel cell electrode catalysts comprising alternating platinum-containing layers and layers containing suboxides of a second metal that display an early onset of CO oxidation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,430, 5,879,828, 6,040,077 and 6,319,293, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, also concern nanostructured thin film catalysts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,812,352, 5,039,561, 5,176,786, and 5,336,558, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, concern microstructures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,741, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses fuel cell cathode catalysts comprising nanostructures formed by depositing alternating layers of platinum and a second layer onto a microstructure support, which may form a ternary catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,622,217, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses fuel cell cathode catalysts comprising microstructured support whiskers bearing nanoscopic catalyst particles comprising platinum and manganese and at least one other metal at specified volume ratios and Mn content, where other metal is typically Ni or Co.